


【SK】The Falling of Topaz如坠星石

by VSAstarshipUnknown



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 23:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11497335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VSAstarshipUnknown/pseuds/VSAstarshipUnknown
Summary: 宇宙知道他们会相遇。





	【SK】The Falling of Topaz如坠星石

**Author's Note:**

> 作者：墨坑  
> 提示：有详细的虐童描写！学院AU！

第一阶段：未及彼方 

恐惧总是紧跟着追溯到孩童时期的记忆而来：起初先是死去的父亲阴魂不散，他目睹一对脚跟到处飘走但从不落地；接着是他的继父那漫天遍地的毒辣殴打，直至惩罚悄无声息地成为了生活的一部分；最终妈妈日日夜夜地酗酒造就了她自己万事不容忍的暴脾气，于是他满心疲惫地爱着她。 

他是幼年被绑上绳子的大象，等到成年去掉了这个枷锁后，就再也逃不出炼狱。所有人同在一个炼狱当中，比的就是看谁先耗干希望。 

妈妈和继父的日子也不太好过，两个人时常霸占了一整个客厅用来争吵不休，留他和兄长Sam躲在各自的房间里避免冲突。每次口舌之战爆发，过道的拐角隐隐传来凶恶的咆哮与恐吓，他缄默地坐在床沿边上，捧着纸质书读过那一行行绝望透顶的文字，汗水则像钢针一样从皮肤底下刺出来。 

我受够了，他想这句话的次数多过他偷喝妈妈的伏特加。可是他的忍耐限度却是两兄弟中更为宽泛的那个，Sam才是最先受够了这一切的人。 

又是一个午后，爱荷华州的太阳正烈，尘土扬起一阵灰蒙蒙的霾。Sam在家洗了最后一次澡，背上了他送的布包，包里头装了许多小玩意儿，从生活日用品到无意中捡来的石子，大大小小数不胜数。兄长酣畅淋漓地同继父对骂一场，痛快地摔门而去，而他木桩子似的钉在那儿，四肢僵硬。 

Sam年轻的眼睛后面伤痕累累，倦意纷飞，走过来告别幼弟是逃离计划的最后一步。他吃进去的食物油腻恶心，这滋味压抑地沉在胃底，无从释放。如果他失去了Sam，未来会变得怎样？解答是：他会活成今天的样子。 

他整晚留宿在外头，胳膊上还枕着一个看对眼的姑娘，而这些姑娘们往往相貌各异，因为他绝不会返过头去寻觅上一个人。一段短暂的情感慰藉在他清醒时可以排在第三位，如果恰好刚喝了点酒还可以排到第二来，至于第一，他却梦想着成为亲生父亲那样英勇的舰长。 

可还是让梦想淹死在酒里吧，多么昂贵的葬礼！ 

他的生活是很难熬，可他从不会哭给别人听。这一次他搭讪了一个黑皮肤的烈女，女孩伶牙俐齿，抵死不从他。挫败感尚在其次，倒霉的是同样倾心于黑姑娘的光头佬耐不住地提起他打了一拳。 

冲脸颊而来的第一拳携着极大的冲劲，仅这一下就打木了他的舌头，达到令他闭嘴的成就，他感到唇齿相击的疼痛拉伸成坚韧细长的鱼线，滑进他的喉咙里，藏匿地中的浅浅低吟轻而易举被鱼线钓起，在生拉硬拽下跑出口。 

有不少的血渗出来，一下子浸了满口。 

但他尝不到一丁点儿血的滋味，他的舌头与神经切断了关系就像被恶作剧小精灵偷走了似的。吧台凉凉的石板桌甚至在为他可怜的遭遇晃动酒杯，一圈圈的波纹荡出琥珀色的酒酿——不他绝对不会去舔倒在外边的酒，他发誓。 

他喘了口气，可怜兮兮地把受伤的舌头伸出来，红艳艳的小东西上嵌了一个角度颇为微妙的牙印，而这上头的血渗得过于骇人了些，使得粉色水粉画在洁白的牙齿表面肆虐成灾。 

“看来只有拳头才能教会你如何说话，是不是？”地球光头佬摸了一把自己脸颊上那一圈杂草般的络腮胡子。一轮回合还未完，地球光头佬已是手握胜券地咧嘴笑，如若早先收起嘴角边愚蠢的笑，那么这一轮回合则会结束得更为迅速有效。 

“那再来啊。打倒我（Hit me）。”他呼出一口气，古怪又冷漠的神情仿佛是他临时借来的面具。 

双方再度贴近交战，人群向外散开。暴力交涉的大手握实了肾上腺素的红色操纵杆，并一直企图迁移到最大值方向。未开化的野蛮冲动不可遏制地充盈在其间，他们忘却了旁人被暴力捏住心肺的恐惧，全然忘我地沉浸了进去。 

“够了够了！”一位勇敢的人类女性朝他们吼叫着，无法忽视的是她左手上佩戴的银色、亮光闪闪的戒指，随着她终止斗殴的举动扇向受伤者的脸。“再不停下，我保证你们一辈子都夹着腿走路！”暗示明显的话有效地攫住了两人。但提及现今地球人的反应速度与体格发育，那一个近在咫尺的巴掌避无可避，人类女性显然也忘掉了自己耀眼的小首饰。 

酒吧闹哄哄的，人们眼睁睁地看见银光闪烁的小饰品落到他眼皮子底下，拉开一条粗浅的伤口，血珠子一滴滴冒出来，肆无忌惮地流淌开来，划开一张表情麻木的面具。 

他抹去了面上的血，粗鲁地抓起椅子背上浸满酒渍的外套，拨开拥挤的人群匆匆离去。好歹为了女孩打架而受辱的幼稚事每天都有那么几件，称不上太过蠢笨，何况在他这儿，已经不算新鲜事了。他一路上止不住地擦血，身上带着的杂物帮不了任何的忙，于是他也就顾不上好好看路，并时而为自己的横冲直撞道个歉。 

出乎他意料之外的是，门口那里站了一个头发修过的中年男人，腰板挺得笔直，身材就臃肿了些，锐利又冷静的光芒从他的眼中迸发出来。对上这双堪称镇静的眼睛花费了年轻人不少的勇气。男人的红色制服上别了星际舰队的胸章。 

“你在等我？”他说，语气诧异不已。 

“Jim，跟我走。”他的名字跳了出来，中年男人颔首时微微一笑，“机会只有一次。为了你早逝的父亲想想，别再把生命浪费在酒和玩乐上。” 

他竟真的跟随男人一起走了。 

那天晚上，男人带他去看了那艘仍在建造的银色女士。这一回，他终于不再只是想想，而是大声地吼了出来：“我受够这一切了！”男人蔚蓝的眼眸里闪过一道水光，男人也知道——他渴望那艘船。 

 

* 

 

“你不跟我一起去？”Jim将二十年来的过往收进了一个小背包，剩下那些未带走的几乎都是无用的垃圾。“真不敢相信，George，这样的生活我到现在才厌倦。”他边收拾东西，边惊讶地感叹道，泄露的怒火像一簇柴火上迸溅的小火星子，四下散落。 

George不是男人的真名，Jim也不甚在意，因为总归是一个可以用来称呼的名字，尽管叫起来就像是在叫唤他死去的老爸。但George倒是很乐意占他的便宜，而且也很喜欢像个真正的老爸那样教训他。 

提及他们极其相似的金发蓝眼，若要说他们之间存在亲缘关系也是可信的。 

“我已经是个舰长了，Jim。”George喊出那个名字的时候总是有些别扭，尾音不太自然地上翘，“跟你一同前去不合逻辑。可如果需要我的帮助，大胆地联系我，我随时等候。”隔着一张床，George朝Jim丢过去一部崭新的通讯器，“当我送你的，男孩，号码已经存进去了。” 

“谢谢。”Jim发自内心地说道，蓝眼睛里的生疏逐渐淡去，“我想问，你帮我是因为我的老爸吗？” 

“不是，Jim。”George微笑道，“我大概就是为你而来的吧。”这句话的意思含糊不清，Jim没强求对方解释清楚，话语本身还是挺动人的。 

George路过书桌时，不禁拿手轻轻地抚过光滑的桌面，一架星舰的简易塑料模型恰巧停放在他手边的书籍上。他把星舰搁在掌心，小心翼翼地触碰模型上一个又一个的断口。George还眯起了那双湛蓝的眼睛，投入地观察着它。 

“你要是喜欢，我可以送给你，尽管不是什么昂贵的好东西。”Jim看见后说，他已经不需要这个玩具了，未来他一定会得到一艘真正的星舰的。每一位舰长对星舰都有特殊的感情，这种感情有别于一般意义上的的爱情，比那或许更盛。 

George似乎意识到自己在做什么，有点害羞地放下了模型。“不用了，只是突然开始感伤岁月无情。星舰、船员、太空，他们吃掉了我全部的青春。” 

“我走之前，还有什么忠告吗？” 

“找个和你服役于同艘星舰的伴侣，不然铁定会闹掰。还有，别太迷恋太空，不然你会迷失其中的。” 

Jim撇了撇嘴，他并不确定到时候会不会依照老舰长的指示去做。如果他真当上了舰长，那么深空无疑将是他最后的归宿。 

“晚餐想吃什么？我去准备。”Jim说；他停下了手里所有的活计，用手把茂盛的金色头发往后梳。 

“素食即可。我已经不是吃芝士培根汉堡的年纪了。”George抬头看向窗外，那一片阴影投下来给他如同做梦般的幻觉。即便是年纪到了，Jim相信这位老舰长仍在渴望回到那儿去，回到深空里去。“你知道吗，Jim，假使你在三年内修完全部课程，你就有机会得到进取号。三年后，将是她的首次起航。” 

 

* 

 

入学是次愉快的体验。 

Jim像应付老爸一样每周给George发去在学院生活的记录影像，结尾处照例都会感激当初George把他捞出爱荷华这片泥沼，要不然他可享受不到绝无仅有的——各星系恢弘壮丽的自然景观。浩瀚的宇宙每时每刻皆在呼唤他，于他而言，三年的等待可能过于冗长了些。 

第一年Jim着实过得疲倦不堪，一天到晚排满了七七八八的课，更不必说一场场的测试。同窗好友虽说是一名医学系的优生，可他本人就有如身患躁郁症多年，Jim老爱叫他Bones，一把老骨头了还忧心这忧心那的，从不设法让日子变得舒坦。George听闻了这位医学好友的趣事，反而对他们之间古怪的友谊表示庆贺。 

“你得到了一个棒极了的朋友。”George的原话曾让Jim惊恐连连，他不知道以George的品味居然会如此评价Leonard McCoy，果真是活见鬼了。 

除此之外，George还听任Jim无休止地埋怨小林丸测试的难易度，那架飞船逃不过既定的命运，学院的人都将该测试称为“不可能通过的测试”。没有人不为此怨声载道的。有个哥们把自己的头发都整秃了也无能为力。George是经历过这一切的人，所以Jim相信即使达不到完美，起码也有个及格的解决方案。 

“不，Jim，小林丸测试本身就是为了不让你们通过才存在的。”George当时撂下的话并不足以令人信服，因为这根本不是解决问题的方法，“一个半血瓦肯人参与了主要的编程。想赢，你只需要打破规则。我不喜欢输，也不相信有所谓的绝境。” 

一日Jim起了个大早，在食堂的复制机前打了一盘可口的早餐，就开始了与George友好的晨间闲聊，他们的习惯都是边吃边聊，丝毫不担忧喷出的食物碎渣。Jin传送了实况录像，方便对方看清星舰食堂的全貌以及正在享用餐点的那些人。 

“你推荐的煎饼还不错。”Jim举起咖啡，表达了由衷的敬意。 

George被逗乐了，他还真有点怀念煎饼的味道。不过他的从容顷刻破碎，他连声叫唤道。 

“那是不是Spock！左后方，Jim！快帮我瞧一瞧，那究竟是不是Spock！” 

Jim吓得松开了抓起的煎饼，任由着它掉落回盘子里。但他还是停止了进食，顺从地转过头寻找男人所述的Spock，他的左后方只坐了一个人，确切地说只坐了一个尖耳朵的外星人种。食堂这时候挤满了饥饿的学员，可这个外星人的周围像是加成了无形的力场，赶跑了任何企图在他身旁就坐的学员。 

“Spock正是编写了小林丸测试的瓦肯人。要不要认识一下他？”George不落一眼地打量正在一口口品尝瓦肯浓汤的Spock。 

黑色制服？年纪轻轻的瓦肯人还是名教授。Jim颇有微词，近似于争强好胜的性格让他格外拉不下面子去结识一位瓦肯教授。他委婉地拒绝了George的主意，想要拿下小林丸测试，根本不必从它的缔造者那儿获取捷径。Jim希望以自己的智慧击倒它。 

两张餐桌间的距离不算远，Spock连喝汤时都能控制勺子不敲击到盘底，瓦肯人食用的素食超乎了地球对蔬菜的定义，有的甚至像一大块燃尽的灰色煤炭。Jim调换了一个位置，通讯器的摄像头直指瓦肯人的方位，这是George强烈要求的。 

“让我再看看他，Jim，让我再看看他吧。”Jim落败在George几近哀求的语气下。 

Jim遵从着直到Spock吃完盘中的食物，并即将起身离开前往回收处送还餐具。仿佛终于缓过神来，Jim利落地解决掉剩余的早餐，一口喝干杯里的咖啡，也计划在走出食堂后研究应付小林丸测试的对策。然而一个黑影突然罩了下来，Jim差点吐出含在嘴里的咖啡，但他还是免不了得呛了一口。 

“学员，请解释为何用仪器记录我用餐的过程。” 

Spock严肃至极的脸恰巧就在Jim的头顶上，那一刻他认同了Bones总把瓦肯人称作大地精的行为。 

“我的一位朋友毕生都没见过瓦肯人，就让我给他多看几眼。Spock教授，你不会介意的，对吧？”通讯器那头的George似乎很想令Jim难堪，开始极大声地反驳Jim方才的借口。 

“我是太想我的瓦肯伙伴了，所以见到瓦肯人就有种亲切感。”George扯着嗓子喊道。 

Spock困惑不已，但至少松了口。“瓦肯是极其重视隐私的种族。学员，下次请征得我的允许后再进行拍摄。” 

“好的，长官。”Jim忍住敬礼的冲动，他发现整个食堂的目光都已经吸引到他身上了。可是没人敢在这个瓦肯教授的跟前窃窃私语，议论纷纷。 

Spock果断离场，徒留Jim淹没在疑问与非议的海洋中。 

“我恨死你了，George。”Jim最后冲通讯器说了一句话，立马将通话挂断，好事的学员成群地挤过来，他忙于躲闪。其实他是不想承认这点的，不过只有他自己清楚，哪怕是齐刘海发型的古板瓦肯人，身材却也辣得要命。 

George不为这个想法偷笑，已是很好的结局了。 

 

* 

 

爱荷华的农田寂静辽阔，George搬了张躺椅摆在家门口的挡雨棚下，惟有静谧幽邃的夜愿意聆听他舒缓的呼吸声。气定神闲地享乐实在非他所愿，可眼下他别无选择。他想念那双比夜色还浓厚的深色眼睛，想念那颗比春意还富有生机的心，想念比太阳聚变还强烈的灵魂。 

George不经意间放过了一丝叹息，这声灵魂颤动发出的无奈之音在夜晚的风中流淌出一条伤感的河流。他从来看不透自己的心思，横亘于眼前的一面玻璃却把他不曾注意到的旁枝末节照得真切。 

他多多少少喝了点酒，大地上漆黑的麦子被风扫过，齐刷刷地倒伏向同一个方向。挂下的麦穗像一颗颗低垂的头颅，根本上讲人脑袋上的官衔与麦穗承载的重量大同小异，一味逼人就范。万千感慨如群蛇出洞，紧紧纠缠他刚硬的心。 

George的唇间叹息低吟，在他的躺椅前，稳稳地坐落了一张折叠桌，上面是摆好的象棋盘。 

是否有人同他下盘棋？ 

第二阶段：瓦肯红心 

 

他是背负着低等名头的瓦肯人。 

在他心怀怨怼却要苦心埋藏的早年经历中，他的母亲给予了他莫大的宽容与鼓励，那是不可多得的珍品，支撑他走上了无人探寻的那条路，克服了诸多纯血瓦肯人难以想象的艰辛。当瓦肯科学院高高在上地蔑视他身上另一半人类的红血时，结果便已注定。而瓦肯人似乎也没他们想象中的那么感情匮乏，至少他们还懂得如何蔑视其他物种。 

自此刻起星舰的大门就向着Spock敞开了。瓦肯人排斥驳杂的血统，在人类面前姿态高傲，他与他的母亲都不被欢迎，这意味他无法全心全意地为瓦肯燃烧自我。 

自私的念头一旦冒尖，他就再难将其打压下去。 

曾有次，他的母亲不带冒犯之意地设了一个一直以来他极力规避的问题，试图深挖他真正的人类那面的感觉到底是凭何等情绪来运转，是痛苦复杂吗？还是仇恨愤慨？Spock给不出一个像样的回答。因为他没那么在乎他的族群，至少现在，他无任何的归属感。 

他不属于任何一方，既非瓦肯又非人类。又有谁能像他这样，身处两地却同为异端。 

纯血种们大可以视地球为Spock的流放地，精神是瓦肯人极端隐私的领域，他们会构建一道道坚如顽石的屏障，可是人类从不对自己的大脑设防。Spock在人类中间，如同面对一行行房门大开的建筑，人类不愿表露在外的烦恼、心事、以及黑暗，一目了然。 

Spock早上起来，烹煮了一壶瓦肯清茶，甘菊中带了青草味道的茶香气浓郁地填充了整间屋子，他把煮沸的茶倒入一只瓷杯晾凉，然后走到里屋褪去清凉丝质的瓦肯长袍，换上了学院统一分发的黑色制服。出门前，Spock喝掉了那杯温度适中的茶，俯下身拉正了门前的地毯。 

他的早餐选择在学院的食堂解决，复制机虽然难以保证食物的口感，但是食物仅作为生命体维持机能的燃料，其口感的要求是可以忽略的。Spock对座位并无偏好，可选定一个固定位置则能有效地提高用餐效率，于是他常去食堂的西区。 

Nyota Uhura是首位敢于向他提出邀请的学员，蜜色的肌肤和一条精通多种语言的舌头简直是专属她个人的名片。 

“Spock教授，我可否与你共享早餐？”她优雅的问语令人无法拒绝，而Spock也无拒绝她的理由。 

“当然可以。”Spock说；他轻啜了一口复制茶。 

Uhura舒缓的嗓音有着削减神经紧张的特质，她的一举一动全然踩在Spock能够接受的点上，言语向来使人不会感到被冒犯，这让相处变得简单起来。她在保持高昂的情绪的同时，也调动了Spock心理上的积极性。像他的母亲。 

“嗨，你们都在啊。”一个声音在他们近在咫尺的位置处响起。 

Uhura皱起脸，露出厌恶的表情。Spock颇为惊讶她此时的反应。 

“Kirk，死心吧，我是不会告诉你的。”她尖锐地应道。 

这下换成是Jim Kirk惊讶了。他坐到Spock左手边的座位，咣当一声放下自己打来的食物，双手抱在胸前，把打理整洁的头递了过去，方便显露出他皱成一团的五官。“谁说我是来找你的了。”Jim的语气相当委屈，“我是为Spock教授过来的。” 

鉴于已有多次Jim与Spock共用一张餐桌的情况，今日出现的变量并不干扰其结果。Jim的每次落座已无需再获得他的同意。 

“我能证明Kirk学员话语的真实性。”Spock说。 

“那我腾个空给你，好好聊吧。”Uhura端起餐盘便走，“再见。”Jim面带微笑地跟她告别，灿烂的笑容或许也可以解读成窃喜。 

“Uhura学员刚刚是否在向你表达不满的态度？” 

“或多或少肯定有点。她爱死和你待在一块了，被我打扰了二人世界，难免会不爽。”Jim撕开面包棍，往上面涂抹完黄油就大嚼起来。“她就是不喜欢我靠近。见到我就跟碰到疱疹似的，有我没她。” 

Spock桌子底下的脚被Jim勾住了。Spock不自然地瑟缩了一下，Jim脚腕上那一片微微有些凉意的肌肤侵占了Spock的感官，看来并不是所有人类都懂得相处之道。如果他想抗拒，他就会抽回脚。 

“否定的。你并没有得此疾病。”Spock道；他眉头紧皱，满脸疑惑。或许，把脚从Jim的束缚中挣脱的事可以再等等。 

“一个比喻而已。今天可糟糕了。我惹火了Bones，他竟然说要我搬走（get my shit out）。”Jim舀起一勺土黄色的土豆汤送入口中，“可我这样就无处可去了，中午我还要向他致歉。” 

Spock必须承认人类富有感情色彩的措辞极具迷惑性。标准语中的各类隐喻很可能被人误解。 

“你的想法是合理的。”Spock不擅长与人寒暄，这是多余且浪费时间的行为，可这时他为自己口舌上的笨拙似乎显得有点窘迫。瓦肯人不寒暄，所以体内的绿血表明他的不擅长都是符合逻辑的。 

“你一直都是这样的吗？”Jim亲昵地捏了捏Spock的肩膀，“动不动就逻辑，合不合理，你们瓦肯人还真是思维严谨。释放一下你的人类本能也不是不可以的啊。” 

活跃在Jim浅层思想中的愉悦跑出了神经网络搭建起的建筑，滑至Spock的眼皮底下，如此的主动。以人类被情绪左右的形象示人的想法充满诱惑性，尝试着入乡随俗对融入该种族有莫大的益处。可他的绿血剧烈地沸腾翻滚，强行介入，进行了制止。 

“我可以假定你是在嘲讽我，Kirk学员。” 

“我可不敢，Spock。”Jim及时终止了他们的对话，埋头苦吃，直到半晌过后，他们中都没有人开口。Spock只好降低了自己的期待，他已发现做出适当的回应将会有助于两人间谈话的推动，当下一回他们有一定几率展开话题的时候，Spock相信他的表现会确保令Jim满意。 

他将在明日邀请Jim来他的公寓喝茶。这是次绝佳的机会供他把握。 

Spock曾将自己定位成自私的人，那时只有他的红血沸腾起来强硬地反驳了这个错误的观点，另一半的绿血则与之相反，它们毫无反应，几乎冻结。 

因为它们都默认了，而且还很伤心。 

 

* 

 

只要数学定理描述现实，它们就不是确定的；只要它们是确定的，就不描述现实。George牢记着这句话，它出自一位出色的人类物理学家之口，不管是在当时的二十世纪，还是如今的二十三世纪，这位物理学家都有着强大的影响力。而正是由于这一句话，George学会了不能用数学方法来加减感情。 

尤其在懂得讨好一台完美的逻辑机器之后，George深有体会。 

 

* 

 

“George，我打碎了一个杯子。”Jim抱着通讯器蹲在椅子里，软垫被他踩得陷进去一个坑，“我当着他的面打碎了杯子。” 

“别慌张，你可是个Kirk。慢慢说，我会听的。” 

George平稳的声线像泛着金属光泽的吉他弦，随意拨动两下即是一支悦耳的歌谣。 

Jim开始不情愿地回忆到，他本来做好一整个下午都在Spock的公寓做客的打算，起先也的确不错，两人皆思绪放松地谈天说地，直到杯子碎在Spock脚边时，Jim的神经突然紧绷起来。尽管主人收拾掉了一地的玻璃碎渣，说没有关系，不会责怪他的失误，可他仍是坚持离开了。 

“那又是为什么呢，Jim？为什么离开？”George的追问一针见血，“你是在怕什么？” 

Jim继续说来，他幼时一次感到口渴，自己找去了厨房倒一杯开水，退出厨房时失手撞碎了手中的水杯，他的继父闻声赶来，手里拿着一根刚卸下来的橡胶水管，当见到Jim干得好事，那水管便狠戾地抽了过来，火舌似的舔遍浑身的肌肤。那一回他三天洗不了澡，也穿不了质地硬的衣服，身上的伤折磨得他神经衰弱。 

Jim被打得睡不觉。那时他的妈妈不在地球。干在掌心的血在这三天里也一直没有处理掉。 

“我忘不掉。”Jim指出了关键，“我忘不掉碎了杯子后的痛。我知道我不该在他的面前表现出来，我在争取，但那没有用。” 

问题一旦出现，就应该学会如何解决。伤痛积压在一起，只会让未来更糟糕。Jim以为自己再也不会记起这些，显然他的大脑又一次欺骗了他。他转而向履历丰富的George寻求帮助。 

George告诉了Jim一个词：时间。让时间把它们都冲刷走。 

“Spock和你都试图令对方心情舒畅。效果不尽人意。”George缓缓道来，“你应当注意到一点，以注重隐私与控制著名的瓦肯人允许你进入他个人的领域，这是他讨好你的方式。这代表了你毕生的缺点，你掩盖的黑暗面，已不是值得挑剔的事儿了。而瓦肯人个个都是闷骚，他们不撒谎简直是本世纪最大的谎言。” 

“这就是说我们还是太蠢了？为什么你解读瓦肯时如此的精确，我真希望拥有和你一样的洞察力。”Jim喃喃抱怨道。 

Jim尽量不去想起被他浪费掉的午后时光。太让他心痛了。 

“我有个瓦肯大副。”George听起来很是自豪，“这就是我能够破解Spock奥秘的原因。” 

“那我会争取把Spock带上船的。”Jim打趣道，“不过那要等他成为我的男朋友之后。” 

通讯器刹那安静下来。 

“George？怎么了？”Jim试探地问了一句。 

那头闷闷地传来话。“世上James T. Kirk果真都是一个样。说实话，Jim，有时候我真的很想好好地下一盘棋。”Jim很清楚有些问题是不该问出口的，例如下面这一个：究竟是什么阻挡了你下棋？无论如何，肯定不是因为下棋时没有咖啡喝，Jim暗想。 

George沉默了半晌，Jim在聆听那一边爱荷华夜半的风吟后挂断了通话。 

第二年的生活仍不容Jim喘息，开头的日子照旧度过得艰难，生活就是如此，他忍受过还要糟糕的。不愉快的事比第一年少了许多，Jim憎恶他人恶意中伤父亲的牺牲，他没少因为这个打架，现在往往爱嚼舌根的小人都被他教训格外服帖。毕竟颧骨裂开一道口子的滋味，像是活生生地把你拖入地狱。 

学业上他比他的父亲还成功，但于事无补，在那艘星舰的人不是他。人们在过了二十多年后都未看清Kirk家其实并不需要一个英雄。 

而如今Jim有他自己的挑战。George是不会一直守在爱荷华的，他订购了去织女星的单程票，显然短期不打算回来。 

今年秋假Jim同样决定做出点改变，他和Spock的关系不痛不痒，他们单单只是教官和学生。他们的开端源于George的一个请求，Jim多瞟了绿色的耳朵尖一眼就整个人扑进了Spock的生活圈，却始终以朋友的身份穿插在Spock的生命中。 

他想打动一个逻辑怪。“那运用好你的感情来打败他的逻辑。”George一如既往地站在Jim的身后，“我不管爱情还是友情，别错过Spock。” 

“你真有经验。”Jim在通讯器的另一头微笑，“我不想错过他，George，我不知道我把他带去河滨镇是不是正确的。那是我噩梦的源头。可不把它毁灭了，我是不会甘心的。” 

“从你的语气中，我已经明白你不后悔了。”老舰长那头传来熙熙攘攘的叫喊声和风的呼号，“在我上车之前，告诉我你们间发生了什么。织女星不会介意我迟到的。” 

Jim希望这个故事足够的长，能让他讲上好一会儿，他舍不得George。Jim终于知晓George是谁了，他多希望这个故事可以推迟他们的离别，因为George永远是他最棒的朋友。 

 

* 

 

Spock曾如实告知Uhura学员，样本数据表明多数瓦肯人择偶具有排他性，仅有极小的几率与人类结合，因为人类与瓦肯人间明确地存在生殖隔离，其杂交产生的子一代无繁衍下一代的能力，出自对种族利益的考虑，出现该现象是符合逻辑的。如果他接受了Uhura的求爱，他们甚至无法抚育一个他们自己的后代，这对Uhura是极不负责任的。 

Uhura声称判断一个孩子是否属于他们，与血缘的亲疏毫无关系，无生殖能力不表明没有养育后代的权力。 

她当时曲解了Spock的意思。 

瓦肯人很懂得用逻辑传达人类情感。他的这段话只被赋予了两个字：抱歉。Uhura假如知晓其中深意，她的想法又会是如何的呢？她大概是笑对一切，轻飘飘地留下话来：Spock，你没必要对自己说抱歉。 

尚在瓦肯之时，Spock就与他的未婚妻解除了精神链接，他将责任归在二人的心灵契合度并不理想，无法进一步构建更为强大的链接。他的父母赞同他的观点，这一家三口都撒了谎，原因不在这里。可能只有Spock的父母清楚，这个半血瓦肯不是自私，他只是太孤独了。 

Spock想说出口的是一句迟来的抱歉。这是一处不可多得的他和Jim Kirk的共同点：两个人都希望不要被任何人爱上，因为这会使人心碎。 

看到这里，你可能突发奇想，George很是了解Kirk，那他清楚这点吗？当然了。如果George在这的话，他会给你一个肯定答案。他还会告诉你，奋斗吧，为你美好的未来，要无所畏惧。 

 

* 

Jim事先收拾了George的卧室，他把Spock安置在这里。 

他们先到Jim的家里放下行李，后转去了一家美食商店，今天晚上复制机被允许休息，他们都有亲自下厨的经验，现在缺少的便是工具与食材了。Winona在地球上时，难得几次用来自己制作餐食的原材料就是来自于这儿，Jim陪她来过那么几回。商店的空间恰好够人类使用仅有的精力，这方便老板打理堆成小山的蔬菜。 

老式货架上一只只藤条编制的菜篮子里塞满新鲜的地球蔬菜，外星球适合人类食用的食物全被摆放在一个货架上。轻点篮子前的卡片，有关该样食物的各种信息通过全息影像展露于面前。 

考虑到瓦肯人食素的特点，Jim专门挑了不少瓦肯蔬菜。 

“我是主人。我必须体贴我的客人。”Jim提着购物篮走到柜台，按指示刷掉相应的信用点。“我没处理过它们，可能你要自己动手了。” 

Spock眨了一下他深色的眼眸，面对好意没有不知所措，Jim生怕他出口回绝，“人类确实不擅长处理瓦肯星的特产。我很乐意代劳，Jim。” 

“瓦肯小蛋糕（Spo-cakes），我很期待你的厨艺。”Jim像是突然意识到了什么，绕过路取了一瓶沙拉酱。“我都差点忘了，家里缺沙拉酱，早该买新的一瓶了。” 

Spock犹在困惑为何被称作一项地球甜食。 

油烟冉冉地升在锅子的上方，Jim抓着料理台的边缘，看着油将佐料煎成金色的，散发出的香味填充了整个厨房。Jim不慌不忙地将汉堡肉下进去，“我就爱吃这个。”他抬眼望向Spock。 

“我小时候，Frank不待见我和Sam，他老是在妈妈离开地球的时候揍我和Sam。我们反击过但是没用。我于是把生活过得一团糟，像我妈一样地用酒精麻痹自己，因为Sam有离开的勇气而我却留下了。之后我去了学院。我遇到了你。George给我指了光的方向，你把我带入光中。” 

他们对视的时间里，Jim的汉堡肉悄悄变得金黄。 

“我想你从没见过他最开心的时候，但我告诉你，我见过。那是他第一次去星舰学院上课的时候，他笑得无忧无虑，露出比浑身仍是湿漉漉的婴儿还天真的表情。对Jim而言，有什么能比离他父亲更近一步，还要令他感激的呢？”数日前的下午，Jim的男性好友McCoy带有警告意味地冲Spock说了一段长长的话。 

Spock当时觉得血液里似乎有某种未知的元素膨胀开来，令他机敏的大脑开始眩晕。而今他在Jim的房子里，得知了那个元素的名字。 

Jim在橘黄的灯下微笑，Spock认为这足以媲美两年前的那个笑容，Jim已把自己的一切摊在了温暖的光照中。 

“你愿意同我介入一段浪漫关系吗，Spock教官？”Jim说；他的蓝眼珠神采奕奕。 

意识、精神、灵魂……世上存在着如此之多的词汇用以形容智慧生物的自我，它们本意单一，却又蕴意无穷。就如地壳表面大大小小的水系，稍大的为海，略小的则为湖，可本质上而言，它们皆为水的聚集体。自我意识是游离于世人熟知的物质世界之外的未知。它们是有差别的。 

Spock感到那两个字就在喉咙里咕哝，如同吞下一个巨大的果核，他呼呼喘气。愿意，愿意，愿意……他似是在心中说了一千遍，一个纯白干净的灵魂那样轻盈地舞在掌心，没理由不抓住它。 

“你的提议符合逻辑，我接受。”Spock温热的手掌滑至Jim的手间，悄无声息地擦过两根并起的指头。 

Jim咯咯直笑，他的手按在Spock的腹部，一颗珍贵的心潜在其下，有力地跳动着，像巨人踩着隆隆巨响敲着一面大鼓，在他的掌下跳起古老的踢踏舞。这所在之处是生命的活力。 

“你的心在这，对吗？我打赌它一定是红色的。” 

是红色的！Spock的红血高声呐喊，它是红色的！头一次，绿血赞同了红血的观点。 

“生物学角度上，它的确有人类的成分。方才在我整理卧室的期间，我发现了这个，我假定它是你的物品。”Spock松开了攥紧的手掌，一枚扎有缎带的奖章静静地躺在那儿。Jim凑近仔细地打量那枚遗落下的小东西，缎带旧得甚至起了毛边，金属正面的刻字几乎被长期的摩挲蹭光了。 

授予James Tiberius Kirk舰长。 

表彰其英勇过人。 

 

END


End file.
